


so soft, so sweet

by snowysatoru



Series: fe femslash week 2018 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff. So much fluff, fefemslash week day 2: learning, lyn/ninian is mentioned if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: Florina catches a glimpse of something that gives her an idea. When she goes and shares it with Serra, the cleric is more than willing to give them a learning experience that they'll both remember.





	so soft, so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FE Femslash Week Day 2: Learning

“Serra?” Florina asks, hoping that she isn’t tripping over her words too much and is able to catch the other girl’s attention.

“Florina?” Serra asks in return, turning around from whatever she was previously occupied with so she could face the source of the voice talking to her. “Oh hello, dear! Can I help you with something today?”

“Well…  y-yes.” Florina murmurs, a soft pink color beginning to dust her cheeks.

“What is, then?”

“I-I was wondering if we could… y-you know…”

“We could _‘what’_?” Serra questions. “You’re going to have to be a little more specific, Florina.”

“Umm… you know how we’ve been t-together for a quite some time now, r-right?” Florina adds, fighting the temptation to bite her bottom lip and avert her gaze.

“Of course! You know I would never forget something as important as that!” Serra remarks, hand on her chest as if she was offended at Florina’s question. “You haven’t thought of breaking up with me, have you?”

“N-Not at all, Serra!” Florina squeaks, waving her hands and shaking her head. “I was just thinking if we could…”

“Hmmm?” Serra hums in curiosity.

Florina could feel her face growing warmer by the second, words starting to fail her; especially with Serra’s eyes focused on her. Not wanting to risk slipping up and saying something she doesn’t mean, she brings her fingertips on either hand so that they were touching, tapping them together in a motion that she prayed that Serra would understand.

When Serra realized what Florina was trying to tell her, she could feel her own face beginning to turn the same color that was mirrored on Florina’s.

“You want us to… kiss?” Serra speaks up.

Florina nods as a response.

“W-What brought this up?”

“I was on my way back to my tent after talking with my sisters and… I caught a glimpse of Lyn and Ninian together… And from what I saw Lyn looked like she was cupping Ninian’s face and… that’s all I remember. I-I wasn’t spying on them, I promise!” Florina explains.

“So it left you thinking about what if that was us doing that?” Serra questions.

“M-Mhmm,” Florina hums and nods in agreement. “I-Is it okay if we try?”

“O-Of course it is!” Serra stutters, her face almost identical to her hair. “It’s just that— “

“You’ve never kissed anyone before, have you?” Florina finishes.“It’s okay, S-Serra. I haven’t kissed anyone, either. We can learn together if that helps make things easier.”

“It does help a little, I suppose,” Serra says under her breath. “Even if it is somewhat embarrassing…”

Looking around to make sure no one is around, Florina takes a few steps so that Serra is in reach, noting small features about Serra that she didn’t notice before until now; like how Serra was only an inch or two taller than her, and how her eyes were the most stunning shade of dark violet. Florina could practically feel the butterflies fluttering around like mad in her stomach; it tickled so much that it almost hurt.

“C-Could you close your eyes for me, Serra?” Florina whispers.

Serra wanted to shake her head and say “no”, but she let her eyes flutter shut anyway, not wanting to make Florina even more nervous than she is already, trying to calm down how fast her heart was beating.

Florina reaches up to cup Serra’s face, careful to not make a move that would upset her or scare her off.

“Florina, dear, I can feel your hands shaking,” Serra quips. “I’m not made of glass, you know,”

“S-Sorry, Serra,” Florina apologizes. “I’m just a little more anxious than I thought…”

“There’s nothing to fret about,” Serra remarks, moving one of her hands to cover Florina’s, leaning into the touch in the process. “It’s only just a kiss, Florina.”

“I know t-that!” Florina replies, her voice cracking a little more than she would’ve liked. “I’m just afraid of messing it up. What if it isn’t good enough?”

“You worry too much, my dearest Florina,” Serra comments. “Even if it isn’t the most ideal, it’s the thought that counts. You have my utmost trust, I promise.”

Florina, taking Serra’s words to heart, gives out a hum in agreement and leans in and closes the last few centimeters separating them, her eyes sliding shut as well, letting her lips come into contact with Serra’s.

Or rather, the corner of her mouth.

It was brief, Florina pulling away the moment her lips came into contact, but the tingling feeling was still present. She takes a step back and opens her eyes so that she could see Serra’s reaction, hoping that she was okay with what just happened. What she heard was a small giggle coming from the other girl.

“H-Hey! Don’t laugh!” Florina exclaims. “I’m sorry if my aim was a b-bit off!”

“I’m not making fun of you, I promise,” Serra giggles. “I just find it so hilarious that you caused a fuss over something as silly as that!”

“Serra!” Florina pouts. “You’re not helping!”

“I jest, Florina,” Serra reassures. “For how quick it started and ended, it was quite nice. Your lips were rather soft, as well.”

Florina’s cheeks go from rosy pink to ruby red in a matter of seconds, a shade that would even make Eliwood’s hair jealous. Before she could let her girlfriend’s mind go into overdrive, Serra reaches down and cups Florina’s face with both hands, leaning down so she can make sure that Florina has her full attention.

“Do you think we can do that again? It’s a step into learning how we can do better next time.” Serra whispers, their lips not quite touching but still close enough where they can feel each other’s breaths.

“S-Sure,” Florina whispers back. “Go ahead, Serra.”

And that’s all the cleric needs to close that last bit of distance, her lips successfully touching Florina’s, eyes closing once more to let herself feel the sensation rather than see it.

Florina’s lips tasted like the sweetest fruits and it was something that Serra wanted to cherish it for as long as she was able to.


End file.
